Extended Detour
by Moony3003
Summary: After an unforgettable night, the young spacer decides to stay at the club a little longer. Sequel to Overnight Detour. OC characters. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: All OC characters. Story is a request.

Sequel to Overnight Detour

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Detour<strong>

The sound of deafening silence was all that greeted her when she opened her eyes. The amber orbs glanced over everything within view. All was motionless and quiet, making the question of where she was spring to mind. A mild trace of panic spread through her chest and she bolted upright, eyes widening as she took in the rest of the room.

Red walls filled her vision and she felt her eyes and body relaxing a little. She was at The Intimate Circle, a club on Nar Shaddaa, in one of the private rooms... Manari's train of thought ceased at remembering she hadn't been alone last night; Elix. The amber eyes did another sweep of the room but there was no sign on him. A glance at the empty space beside her and the white carpeted floor told her that he had gotten up and dressed already.

A wave of cold air hit her body, distracting her and she looked down. For the second time, her eyes widened briefly. She was naked. On the end of the bed, just beyond her feet, lay the white chemise she had worn last night. With a feeling of dread, she glanced to the mahogany desk in the corner. The entertainment outfit she was forced to wear last night was still there, the gold glittering in the dim light.

A gentle clang echoed in the adjoining room, making her jump slightly and her breath hitch in her throat. With her eyes glued to the refresher door, she waited, wanting to know who was in there. It was almost a minute before the door opened and she was greeted by the sight of a smiling Elix. The handsome Zabrak stepped into the room and her eyes slid down his body, landing on the purple loincloth he was wearing.

Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and she pulled the white blankets up to her chin, keeping her body well covered. But if he noticed anything, he didn't let on. Elix walked around to the other side of the bed, getting closer to her with each step and gently, he bent down and kissed her cheek lightly before stepping back.

"I would say good morning but its afternoon," he said, smile widening. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," was the simply reply. "Just fine."

"Good," said Elix gently. "I freshened up and had some food brought up for you. I do hope that wasn't too insolent?"

A small frown hit Manari's face but at remembering their conversation last night, she shook her head, giving him a small smile. "No, no, it's more than fine, thank you. Although, I hope you brought enough for both of us as I don't want to eat alone."

"Of course," said Elix.

Manari watched as Elix gracefully walked around the room and picked up a tray sitting near the door that she hadn't noticed. The elegant tray contained a good sized portion of pancakes with small bowls of toppings beside it and a jug of Bribb juice with two glasses alongside it. Elix placed it in the middle of the bed as he climbed back on, careful to not spill a single thing and he immediately, poured the juice and offered her a glass.

With a murmur of thanks, Manari grasped the beverage in her hand and took a sip. The fruity flavour danced on her tongue and the cool liquid went down smoothly, making her feel invigorated. After setting it back on the tray, Elix offered her a plate with two pancakes and a drizzle of syrup. She took it and while managing to hold the blanket up, she ate, watching as the Zabrak opposite did the same.

Halfway through, she heard Elix clear his throat. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Chewing through her current mouthful, Manari thought it over, coming to shake her head slightly. "Not that I can think of."

Silence filled the spaces between them and as Manari looked down, Elix gazed at her. "Did you enjoy last night?"

Manari coughed abruptly, the bit of juice she'd started to drink, going the wrong way as the question caught her off guard. "What?" she gasped between coughs.

"Forgive my bluntness," said Elix, a cheeky smile pulling at his lips. "But did you?"

Manari drank a little more juice, wanting to clear her throat before trying to talk again. "I suppose, yeah," she answered, shrugging slightly at the doubtful look he gave her. "It was my first time. It felt strange and nice at the same time."

"I'll take that as a complement to my skills," said Elix, his eyes twinkling in the soft light.

"How about you then?" retorted Manari. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did," replied Elix. "It was wonderful."

Manari gave an ambiguous hum under her breath and Elix glided towards her, his movements barely disturbing the sheets or the tray. "Is that doubt I detect?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You probably tell all your girls that you enjoy it," said Manari, meeting his eyes. "You have to, don't you?"

"Perhaps," granted Elix. "But that doesn't mean it's not true."

Manari nodded and went back to looking at her plate but it seemed Elix was finished eating, abandoning his plate and glass of juice in favour of moving a little closer. Manari's hands stilled and she held her breath as Elix's fingers caressed her cheek softly, repeating the process when reaching her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed and she had to remind herself of how to breathe before attempting to speak.

"I'd like to believe it," she whispered, barely audible.

"You should," Elix uttered tepidly.

The Zabrak tilted closer, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Manari moaned lightly, leaning into it, instantly submitting. But after a moment, she pulled back and Elix didn't object. He just stroked strands of her dark hair while she finished eating. Once she had, he moved the tray off the bed and onto the bedside table, his attention back on Manari in no time.

"What happens now?" she asked unsurely. "Do I leave?"

Elix shrugged, appearing not to know himself. "You could, if you wanted to," he replied. "Your clothes are ready. I had your flight suit cleaned and brought up here along with some new undergarments as yours were mercilessly destroyed."

"Thank you," said Manari with a small, appreciative smile. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"Never," said Elix. "You're no trouble at all. Oh, and keep in mind that Marama might want a word before you leave too."

"Why?" asked Manari, frowning faintly.

"Perhaps she wanted to make sure you're okay with what happened last night," suggested Elix.

"Maybe," sighed Manari, her shoulders slumping a little as she felt more comfortable.

"How about you tell me what happened?" asked Elix with a shameless look.

"You know what happened," said Manari, slightly taken aback.

"Not everything," said Elix. "I only know what Marama told me. How about you fill in the details?"

Manari couldn't help but grin at Elix's prodding but she gave in and decided to tell him everything that happened, all the while loving the vigilant attention he paid her as she talked.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the club, in a secluded office on the first floor, at the back of the hallway, Marama sat behind her square, metal desk, files and datapads filling most of the space. A tired sigh left her mouth as she leaned back in her metal chair and sagged against it, wanting to close her eyes and sleep but she resisted, knowing that her work wasn't yet finish. They all had to get through the night first and she kept wondering how since one of her dancers was now gone. She needed another and the girl called Ziare still wasn't here.<p>

As she relaxed a little more, she allowed her mind to wander to the previous night. Despite the group of thugs that came barging in and the mix up with the girl that had come in, the night had gone pretty smooth. At the thought of the girl, a smile tugged at Marama's mouth. Manari had saved them all that night. If she hadn't been here, she dreaded to think what might have been.

The question of whether Manari would stay had come across her but she already knew that a mercenary wouldn't ever choose to stay and work in a place such as this, no matter how desperate they were. Slowly, Marama pulled herself forward and picked up the datapad directly in front of her. The earnings from last night told her that Manari was popular, even among their regulars who had their favourites and it was something they could definitely do with some more of.

Immediately, she wondered if there was anything she could do to get Manari to hang around, at least for a little while and a few answers came to her but whether or not they were going to be enough would remain to be seen. Without wasting much more time, she pressed the buzzer on the underside of the desk.

"Get Akana and Lilli in here, quickly," she ordered in a bossy tone.

With deliberate thought, Marama tidied her desk, wanting it to be a little presentable as she waited for the two girls to arrive. The art of persuasion wasn't something she needed help with but she could use an extra set of hands in helping keep Manari around for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>The sounds of rushing water flowed interminably from the refresher, gaining Elix's attention every few seconds. The thought of her being in there, naked was a lot to handle as he tried to keep his focus on making the bed and cleaning up the room. It needed to be done before the next people who wanted to use it. After about the twentieth time, Elix tore his eyes away from the refresher door and went back to making the bed.<p>

The clean white sheets folded effortlessly as he straightened and pulled them over. He placed the pillows and the little, soft cushions in place before stepping back and looking it over, checking that it was right. In a moment, silence surrounded him as the sounds of water vanished and the pitter-patter of light footsteps could be heard against the tiled floor. He stood at attention, waiting for her to appear in the doorway, dressed and ready to leave.

But when she hadn't appeared after a few minutes, Elix moved towards the refresher, pushing against the door with one finger gently. To his surprise it opened slightly, giving him a slither in which to look through. The feminine figure he expected to see appeared, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, the long blue legs extending beneath it and seeming to go on forever. Not wanting to get caught he knocked, averting his eyes before pushing the door open a little further.

"Need some assistance?" he enquired.

"Please," she said, turning on the spot.

Elix stepped inside and approached, picking up the freshly cleaned silver pilot suit sitting on the pristine white basin. While he gently unzipped it, he watched her pick up the new underwear and placed them on, keeping the towel in position. Once on she straightened and he advanced towards her, holding the suit in a way to make it easy for her to step into. Gently, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and held on as she stepped into the pilot suit, shivering at the feel of Elix pulling it up over her legs.

At reaching her waist, Elix removed his hands from her clothes and grasped the towel covering her torso. With care, he pulled it free and dropped it to the floor, not caring where it landed. Brown eyes met amber ones and the look lasted a long moment before Elix pulled her into another kiss, his hand slipping around her back to play with the soft skin across her back. Manari's hands griped him firmer as the kiss deepened, an irrepressible moan escaping her.

After a slight teasing lick of his tongue, Elix withdrew and gripped the sides of her flight suit and hauling it up over her chest and up to her shoulders, his fingers moving ever so slowly with the front zipper. Their eyes met again when Elix's hands brushed against her breasts as the zipper went upwards, a flush of colour hitting Manari's cheeks at the contact. A faint, smug smile hit Elix as the Wroonian's breathing shortened.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" asked Elix, quietly, his tone undecipherable.

"I guess so," said Manari with a slight shrug. "I can't stay here. I have to get back to work. My contracts won't complete themselves."

"Hmm..." hummed Elix.

A trivial feeling of sadness filled Manari's chest as she watched Elix's hands fall from her body and his turn away. The realisation that she had to leave the first man she really liked so soon after meeting him dawned on her. The thought of taking him with her did occur but he was a slave which meant it wasn't an option but she did travel a lot and Nar Shaddaa was one place she went a lot as most criminals ended up hiding here.

But the feelings of sadness still remained nonetheless and she watched him disappear into the other room. There was nothing to be done. She would leave and go back to her job while he remained here, doing the same thing he had always done. After a quick adjustment of her suit, Manari left the refresher and went back into the other room, checking her pockets to make sure everything was where she'd left it.

"I'm ready," she said firmly, looking across the room.

Elix gave a courteous nod of his head. "I'll escort you to the front."

Together they left the private room and made the short walk to the turbolift in silence. The journey down was the same and at the opening of the doors, many noises reached them; people talking, laughter, music and heavy footsteps. The sudden change had Manari a little surprise but she instantly pushed it down and walked into the hallway with Elix. They moved down the corridors with ease and before long they were at the front entrance.

Slowly, Manari turned to face him, the words on the tip of her tongue but none of them emerged to form anything remotely coherent. But it seemed Elix wasn't having the same difficulty. The words flowed from his mouth effortlessly as though rehearsed and repeated a hundred times.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Miss," said Elix politely. "You're welcome back any time."

"Thanks, for everything," said Manari, quicker than intended.

Elix nodded once and turned away, disappearing into the main entertainment room. Manari's body slumped a little and she walked towards the front door, her thoughts drifting to her ship, hoping it was still in one functional piece. The front door opened without any problems and a grey, cloudy sky greeted her, the dim light casting a gloomy affect over the moon. But the view was soon blocked at the front door slammed shut, making Manari jump around in alarm.

Akana and Lilli stood before her, innocently smiles adorning both their faces, despite Lilli's hand that pushed against the door. Manari looked between them but neither of them seemed eager to talk. Manari attempted to leave again but didn't even as far as opening the door before Akana slid in beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulder, leading her down the hallway, Lilli just behind.

"Marama wants to talk before you leave," said Akana clearly.

"About what?" asked Manari, concern tightening her features.

"Don't know," said Lilli, her voice drifting. "She just told us to find you before you leave and bring you to her office. So, that's what we're doing."

Manari nodded, acknowledging that she heard them but she said nothing, opting to keep quiet until she knew what it was about. The Arkanian Offshoot pushed the door open without hesitation or knocking and with Manari and Lilli and tow, she entered. Marama was sitting at her desk, her facial features tense as though she were thinking about something in great depth but it changed when all three girls entered the room and approached her desk.

Marama stood up, a seemingly happy smile hitting her face in seconds at the sight of her and she waited until they came closer. From where they stopped, Manari could see that she was tired, the dark circles under her eyes clear indicators of that. It made her wonder how long it had been since she'd slept. Maybe everything that had happened last night had given her a little more work to do than usual.

"Hello, dear," she said in a sweet tone. "I was hoping to catch you before you left and it seems I did just in time."

"Did I forget something?" asked Manari slowly.

"No," said Marama with a shake of her head. "I just wanted to have a little chat."

"About what?" asked Manari, her tone a mix of curiosity and concern at the same time.

"About you staying," said Marama, getting straight to the point.

"Why would I stay?" asked Manari instantly.

"I am so glad you asked that," said Marama, her smile widening a little. "You see, I'm sure there are things I could offer you here and things you could give me in return."

Manari opened her mouth to speak but Marama held up a hand, silencing her.

"Don't interrupt dear," she said kindly. "Just listen. If you stayed, you'd have permanent accommodation, you'd be paid a considerable wage and you and Elix would have plenty of time to get to know each other. And yes, I know about you and Elix so wipe that look of surprise off your face. I know everything that goes on in this club, make no mistake."

Manari laughed at Marama's last couple of sentences, her features relaxing. "And what would I give you in return?"

"Protection, more income, deterrence; take your pick," said Marama, shrugging, seemingly indifferent.

"I don't know..." said Manari, trailing off, shifting her weight between feet as the offer rolled around inside her head. "I mean, I'd still have to wear those degrading costumes, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," conceded Marama. "We do have a client base to look after but we will have something especially made for you should you join and think of the money you could make and this line of work is safer than being a mercenary."

"Judging by what I saw last night it's not," Manari pointed out.

"And you won't be a slave," said Marama quickly. "Keep that in mind. You'll be free to roam around so long as it's out of work hours. You'll still have your freedom."

Manari sighed and looked away as the conflict continued to rage in her head. Needing to move, she turned away from the desk and walked towards the other side, stopping just near the wall. She folded her arms over her chest as she leaned closer to the picture directly in front of her. It was of a few of the workers here, some of them she recognised and some she didn't but it didn't make her feel much better about this no matter how close these people were.

"Think of Elix," whispered Marama hopefully.

Manari suppressed a second sigh that threatened to escape. All she been doing since having lunch was thinking about Elix and the fact that she had to leave. There were other things in the universe she couldn't just leave forever but she knew she wouldn't be here that long.

"What about my contracts?" said Manari quietly, not turning around. "I have clients too and most of them aren't the patient type."

"There are other mercenaries in the galaxy," said Marama with a wry smile. "Hand the contracts over. I'm sure you have friends in the business."

"Of course," murmured Manari.

Inwardly, Manari shrugged. Contacting her friends wouldn't be a problem and she was sure most of them would take the jobs easily enough. But leaving contracts unfulfilled and passing them off to someone else wasn't good business. But sometimes opportunities did arise where you had to take a chance.

"What would you need me to do?"

"Sign this," said Marama, sliding a datapad across the desk. Manari turned and walked over, picking up the datapad gently with both hands. Marama watched with interest. "By all means, read it through as many times as you want. I've made it more than fair and the contract will last a year. That's the minimum amount of time I can give any contract."

Manari read the contract carefully three times before glancing up at the round Askajian. The contract was quite generous considering and after a moment's more thought, Manari gestured for a pen. Marama handed it over and with only a little hesitation, she signed her name at the bottom, sealing it.

"Welcome aboard," said Marama with a wide grin. "Girls, it's almost time for the night session. Help Manari get ready, use the same outfit as last night."

* * *

><p>The journey to the changing room was shorter this time around and Manari entered with a little encouragement from both Akana and Lilli who immediately took her back towards the same table as last time. Akana pulled out the costume and laid it on the table while Lilli acquired the right accessories, putting them beside it.<p>

"You can undress yourself and just go in there to shower quickly," said Lilli pointing to a doorway across the room.

Manari hesitated, looking between the outfit, the doorway and the two girls standing just nearby. "Don't be shy," said Akana supportively. "We're all female, we all have the same parts. Be quick and we'll fix you up."

This time, Manari took a deep breath and began undressing. As she pulled down the zipper the memory of Elix's hands moving up against her flashed through her mind and she blushed at the thought, turning her head so no one else could see. She shimmied out of the pilot suit and placed it neatly on the table along with the new undergarments she was wearing before heading towards the room Lilli had pointed out.

The tiled refresher looked just like the ones in the privates although they were bigger and less private. The showers were out in the opened, lined against the longest wall, no screens or barriers to shield anything. The toilets were opposite and those were private which made Manari feel a little better.

Moving forwards, she stepped under one of the showers and turned the knob gently. The pipes groaned with the effort of pushing the hot water out but it soon spluttered out of the end, spraying lukewarm water over her body. Manari washed quickly, knowing she didn't have a lot of time and she was soon making her way back to the changing room where Akana and Lilli were waiting, talking amongst themselves.

When she reached them, Akana handed her a white towel that she used to dry off quickly, dumping it on the ground once she was done. With care Akana removed the clean outfit from its hangar, taking the top while handing Lilli the bottom half. Akana placed the top half of the gold bikini, clasping it together at the front, Manari taking a moment to watch the sequins glitter under the lights and Lilli had her step into the gold panties and she slid them up, being careful not to tangle them.

Both girls then went back to the table and each grabbed a handful of gold bracelets. The ones in Akana's hands were placed around her wrists while the ones Lilli had were gently placed around her ankles. With a silent gesture, Akana got Manari to sit in the chair Lilli brought over and each of them took a gold strappy heel and placed it on her feet.

"Are you two going to dress me each time?" asked Manari with a slight chuckle.

"No," said Akana, smiling up at her. "This will be the last time, I promise. We know you can dress yourself but last night was such a rush and this was just so you know exactly what to do next time."

With the heels on, Akana and Lilli stood up and grabbed a couple more things. Akana stood behind Manari and gently brushed her long dark hair until it was smooth and silky and Lilli brushed patches of gold glitter along her body, wanting her skin to look at those it were shimmering under the bright lights in the main room. Once the girls felt she was ready, Manari felt herself pulled towards the large mirror in the room.

Ignoring the girls around her, Manari looked at her reflection. It was the same look at last night although this time it was so shocking to see. Manari twirled on the spot, looking herself over and at reaching her original spot, she looked to Akana and Lilli who were still nearby.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect," said Lilli.

"Beautiful," commented Akana.

"Good," said Manari with a small laugh. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The first half of the night had gone pretty smoothly; there were no bust ups, no one overly drunk, nothing inappropriate taking place. Manari stood at the bar, feeling exposed, taking a moment's break before going back to the yellow booth and doing another round. So far, she'd had twenty customers and right now, all of them were very content, most of them having a companion or friends beside them.<p>

From the side of the purple section, Katiara emerged, an empty black tray in hand. Just like herself, Katiara was wearing the same outfit as last night; a floor length blue dress that was semi-transparent with a dark blue bikini underneath and thigh high boots but her hair was different. Tonight the golden red hair was separated into three ponytails that were braided together, a few locks of hair left out, flowing freely behind her ears.

"Something wrong?" asked Manari, noticing the look of disgust on the Hapan's face.

"Not really," murmured Katiara when reaching her side. "There's a person in my section doing... yucky things to one of the girls."

"Oh," said Manari, suppressing a giggle. "Poor thing. Gotta see that every time you walk around."

Katiara nodded in agreement but said nothing as she retrieved the drinks from the bar and went back towards the purple section. Manari decided to give it another minute before going back towards the yellow booths and she looked around the Aqua Lounge.

It looked the same as last night. The stage on the other side was silent, the evenings entertainments not yet started. On the smaller stage near the door, only the violet and pink Twi'lek's were dancing as the Zeltron was gone, having been sold last night. The bar she leaned against had the same blue lighting, giving it a dazzlingly look from far away. And the same shimmering blue curtain ran around the room, shielding the walls from view.

Knowing it was time to move, Manari pushed off the bar gently and went back to the yellow section. Slowly, she walked through, passed each table, asking if the customers if anything was needed but it was the same answers she got before; indistinct grins and shakes of the head. Manari exited the section and decided to walk towards the bar again. Perhaps Victor, the bartender had something interesting to say.

But halfway towards it, Manari slowed in her walking as she saw Lilea walking over, a group of four people hovering behind her. The pink veils flowed in between and around her legs gracefully as her long legs moved. As she got closer, Manari could see the glitter that decorated her face and the silver necklaces that hung around her neck.

"Manari, can you take these customers?" she asked, her body slanting towards her as she spoke quietly. "I know you've got a few. A new hostess is always popular and they've requested you as well."

"Sure," said Manari without hesitation. "Despite the numbers, I'm not that busy. Get them seated and let them know I'll be right with them."

Lilea nodded, sighing in relief. "Thanks," she said happily. "Initially I thought I was gonna have to turn them down."

The Pantoran turned her body halfway and waved to the four people that had followed her into the room. Manari subtly looked at them as they passed. There seemed to be one in charge. A tall, burly human led them, the others behind by a few paces. The fitted black trousers and black vest he wore told her that he was quite well off. The bottom of his thick black boots thudded against the floor and an empty gun holster on his hip meant he liked to protect himself and it made Manari nod slightly. This wasn't a customer she should piss off.

When they disappeared into the yellow section, Manari focused her attention elsewhere. The rest of the club came back into view and Manari searched, just looking for one person in particular. It took a few seconds but she saw him, standing near the small stage near the main doors, talking to a human female customer. Once they had finished talking, Elix gestured towards the tables near the main stage and he looked up catching her eye.

Not a second passed before he smiled at her and gave a little wave. Manari instantly returned it, feeling somewhat better about everything. But after a second, they both turned away, needing to go back to work and Elix went towards the tables and Manari went back to the yellow booths, praying she hadn't left the new customers alone for too long.

But once she got there, she saw they all still seemed in good spirits. Under the better lighting of the booths, Manari got a better look at the leader. His face was badly scarred, the worst of them was a long one that extended from the middle of his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. His bald head had patches of colour from the lights and his eyes were a cold, steel grey.

The friends on the other hand seemed different, if only slightly. An orange Twi'lek sat on his left while a human boy much smaller than him sat on the other side. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, slight traces of lust trapped beneath the fear of whatever was holding it back. With a second look at him, Manari thought she could have been the leader's son. There was a faint resemblance. And the fourth of a group was a Weequay although not once did he acknowledge her presence.

"What can I get you?" asked Manari politely.

"Just a round of Gamorrean beers," spoke the leader, his voice gruff and low.

"Sure," said Manari, putting four into the datapad. "I'll be right back."

Manari walked away from the table, checking the others as she went but none of them needed anything. The walk to the bar was short and when Manari got there, the beers were on the bar ready, Victor already moving onto another set and she placed them on a tray and left. When a few tables away, the hushed whispers from the new customers could be heard. Manari slowed in her walking, wanting to hear what was being said.

"You will do this."

It sounded like the leader.

"No," came a quiet, frightened reply. "It's wrong."

"Don't be a baby," said an unknown voice.

"I'm not!"

"Just do as I say or I'll make sure you won't be able to-"

The talking ceased as Manari returned to the table, the polite smile still in place. She handed a beer to each one being careful to avoid too much eye contact. "If you need anything just let me know," said Manari softly. "I'll be going around all night."

The leader nodded once at her words but he said nothing. With that, Manari turned away and left, going to check on the other tables. At the end of her section, she searched the room, hoping to see a familiar face but Elix was either in another room or entertaining a customer privately. Manari instantly made a mental note to speak with Marama. Everything about what she just heard sounded like something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p>The end of Manari's first night was slowly coming to an end. The entertainment on the main stage was just finishing and most people seated at the tables were getting up and moving towards the exit. With watchful eyes, Manari followed most of them as they disappeared out the door. From what she could tell, none of them seemed disappointed or annoyed. The small amounts of the show she'd seen from her station had looked pretty good.<p>

After a few moments, movement caught Manari's eye and she saw Yvana emerge out from the green section, a black empty tray in her hands. A charming smile graced her pale face matching the elegant stride in which she walked. Her bald head sparkled under the brilliant lights and she approached, coming to a gentle stop beside her.

"I think Marama's looking for you," she said distractedly, waving at someone across the room that had caught her attention.

"I've been looking for her too," said Manari, a sense of urgency detectable in her voice. "Do you know where she is?"

"In the dressing room I think," answered Yvana. "I saw her on my way over here from the Orchid Mist. She was muttering under her breath about a couple of Twi'lek twins that were having trouble with their outfits. Apparently something went wrong with them and now she's got to sort it."

"Thanks," muttered Manari.

Without waiting to see if Yvana had anything else to say Manari was already on her way across the room, her eyes firmly fixed on the door near the stage. With little difficulty, she reached it in a couple of minutes and she pushed against the door and entered. The bright pink room came into view along with heaps of hostess', some of which were ending their nights while others were getting ready for theirs.

"Hey," said Manari, tapping a slender Zabrak that stood nearby. "Do you know where Marama is?"

"Back in her office, telling someone off I'd imagine," answered the young woman.

Manari managed to get out her thanks before moving towards the other door, not wanting to go back into the club. The walk to Marama's office was short. Only a few people were in the hallway, talking or waiting for something. Manari bypassed all of them and at reaching the right door, she knocked firmly, making sure she was heard.

"Come in."

The irritated voice belonged to Marama and with a slight frown painted on her face, Manari opened the door, leaving it ajar as she walked towards the desk. Marama was sitting in the metal chair, two datapads in hand and a heavy scowl on her face. With a closer look, Manari wondered if the Zabrak girl had been right and there had been someone in here just now that Marama had been yelling at.

"Marama listen, I-"

"Hold that thought, dear," growled Marama, holding up a hand to silence her.

Manari's mouth snapped shut and she waited somewhat impatiently as her fingers tapped lightly against the desk, the words she wanted to get out on the tip of her tongue. But Marama didn't seem to notice her or the noise at the moment. Her round eyes were too focused on the datapads still in her hands. After a few moments, Marama put on them down but the other she wrote in a few things before looking up, keeping it in her hands still.

"I need you to keep someone company tonight."

Manari's mouth opened but it suddenly shut again. The words that came out of Marama's mouth startled her and she had to think for a moment before speaking, the words she originally wanted to say temporarily forgotten.

"What?"

"A young man by the name of... Gabrian Dokken," said Marama, having to stop and look the name up. "He and his father spoke with me personally and he liked the look of you. I mentioned you weren't a slave but they've offered a substantial amount if you agree. What do you say?"

Manari stuttered for a couple seconds before anything coherent came out. "Well, I don't know. I'm not a slave and I mean, all that stuff with Elix..."

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Marama, getting to her feet and dismissing Manari's fears. "You'll earn quite well from this and I'm sure Elix will be understanding as you'll be if he's with other women. Trust works both ways."

"I know but-"

"Look, there's no pressure for you to do this," interjected Marama, hearing Manari's doubt. "Like you said you're not a slave so you do have a choice but most hostesses will be with the odd client and this one is willing to pay handsomely for the privilege."

The reason of why she'd come in here in the first place left her mind and Manari eventually nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. Which room?"

"Upstairs," said Marama, smiling vaguely. "They've paid for a VIP room; two sixty. Don't keep him waiting too long."

"I'll go now," said Manari quickly.

The conversation ended and Manari turned on her heel and left the office, taking the time to close the door behind her. The hallway was still the same as before, quiet and deserted. Manari went to the end of the hallway and pressed the button for the turbolift, patiently waiting for it to come back down to her floor. As she waited, she turned her body halfway, her eyes going to the main entertainment room door.

The turbolift beeped, grabbing back Manari's attention and she stepped inside once the doors opened. She pressed the button for the floor above and waited again, although this time she could feel the nervousness begin to creep in. She had an idea of the young man that wanted her. It had to be the man that had come in the group later in the night, asking to be put in her section.

The doors chimed and opened again and stark white walls greeted her again. Manari stepped out and walked down the heavily adorned walls to the right room. At checking the number on the front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked hard, twice. Faint shuffling could be heard from within and Manari waited, the door hissing open moments later.

"Come in," said a meek, male voice.

Manari entered cautiously, her eyes quickly finding the young man that she'd seen earlier. "You must be Gabrian?"

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"Good," said Manari softly. "We'll just..."

Manari trailed off as a second figure caught the corner of her eye and she turned her head, surprised that they weren't alone. It was the Weequay that had been with them at the table. Manari's eyes widened a little as they moved downwards, settling on the gleaming, silver blade in his hand. Manari took a few, small steps back towards the door, wondering if she'd make it in time.

But a muffled noise from behind turned her head and a swinging hand contacted her head before she could react. A searing pain radiated in her head and the world became blurry. Manari's legs gave way and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>Harsh, whispered words were the only thing Manari could hear as she opened her eyes. Despite the faint blurriness that remained, she could make out four people in the room. Three of them were huddled close together while the other lingered in the background, near the corner.<p>

"Oh, look, I think someone's awake," teased an unfamiliar voice.

Manari tried to focus on the one that spoke but it proved impossible as a hulking figure leaned over her, blocking her view of the rest of the room. She tore her eyes off him and around the best she could. She was strapped to the bed in the centre of the room and the dryness of her mouth told her that something had been placed inside to gag her, to stop her from calling for help. As the one in front opened his mouth, Manari gave an experimental tug on the rope but it didn't budge an ounce.

"I know you're confused," said the leader sharply. "So, I'll make things clearer for you. I'm Jako Dokken. I know it doesn't mean much to you now but do you remember last night, here, at the club. A few members of my group were here and you took it upon yourself to get rid of them, some of them, at the cost of their lives. So, I thought I'd take your life. I think it's only fair."

This time, Manari pulled against the ropes hard, knowing if she didn't get away, she wouldn't survive the night. Jako's burly frame moved from her line of vision and moved to the side where the orange Twi'lek handed him a few things, none of which she could make out clearly.

"Relax," said Jako, noticing the struggling. "I'm not gonna kill you straight away. That'd be too easy. No, I'm gonna do it real slow like, so you feel it and then we're gonna have a little fun but don't worry; I will put you out of your misery before the night ends."

Manari's eyes widened and she pulled against the ropes some more, hoping that something would come loose but they held strong, her efforts only making the others chuckle in amusement. Looking away from the three huddled together, Manari's eyes found Gabrian. He was cowering in the corner with his arms folded over his chest, his eyes looking anywhere but the bed. The sight made her a little angry but as she knew it wouldn't help, she forced herself to remain calm.

The leader turned away from his two friends and approached the bed again, the object in his hands unrecognisable. In one hand was a long, thin brush while the other held a metal disc covered in a red paint like substance. Manari frowned as she watched him dip the tip of the brush into the red matter. To the side of her, the orange Twi'lek leaned over and removed the piece of cloth that had been stuff in her mouth and Manari took in a large gulp of air, slightly grateful.

"Feel better now?"

"Going to paint me a pretty picture?" asked Manari wearily, ignoring his question.

To her surprise, Jako chuckled lightly as he continued moving towards her. "In a sense," he answered nonchalantly. "But this isn't paint, well, not technically. You see, it's special, kinda like you. It burns on contact, can leave some pretty cool patterns if you don't mind the pain. It disappears after some time but it does hurt. Are you ready?"

"Not really," Manari murmured honestly, not wanting to experience it.

"Oh well, too bad," muttered Jako as he moved to sit on the bed. With a gentleness Manari wouldn't have guessed he possessed, he dipped the brush into the red paint and leaned over her, the tip hovering just centimetres from her bare stomach. "What should we draw, hmm? How about some pretty runes? They're always nice to look at."

At the first touch of the red substance, Manari gasped, her back arching off the bed in pain. Jako inclined his head at the others and the Twi'lek and Weequay came forward, the latter stuffing the cloth back into her mouth before holding her down easily. Jako grinned once she was pinned and tried again, this time managing to make a crooked S shaped at the top of her stomach.

"That's better," said Jako quietly. "Wouldn't want you making a mess of my artwork, would I?"

Manari tried to say something but it came out muffled and Jako only laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you but I'm sure you understand that I can't have you talking anymore. Did the thought of calling for help before not occur to you?"

A slight frown graced Manari's face as she just realised, the gag had been removed. She could talk and yet she didn't call out. All she could remember thinking about was the stuff in Jako's hands and what he had planned on doing with it. Mentally, Manari kicked herself, knowing she wasn't going to get another opportunity.

The brush grazed against her skin again, making symbols she didn't recognise. Tears burned the backs of her eyes as she tried to forget it and put her mind on something else. But with each brush stroke the pain increased and her thoughts were put back on the pain she was feeling.

After a few minutes, Jako stopped and got off the bed. He leaned over her a little more and looked over his handiwork, his grin widening even further. The disc and brush were put down and Jako gestured to the Weequay beside him who needed no words. The silver blade she'd noticed on first entering was handed over and Manari's felt panic spread rapidly throughout her chest.

"I really am an artist," said Jako proudly. "And now, I'm about to enjoy my work."

The point he was trying to make came across clearly and Manari restarted her attempts to get free as she knew what was coming. The knife was placed at the bikini strap against her shoulder and Jako pulled roughly once. It snapped away cleanly and he instantly moved to the other side.

But he didn't get so far as to cut it as the door suddenly burst open and several security officers along with the bulky Klatooinian piled into the room, pouncing on the four members and taking them to the ground, the bouncer greatly helping to bring down the leader. Behind them Marama and Elix ran into the room, both of them with matching looks of concern on their faces. They raced to the bed and instantly began untying Manari and removing the cloth from her mouth.

Elix gathered Manari up into his arms, shielding her face from the thugs who was pulled together on the ground. Marama walked over after checking Manari and the artificial wounds out for herself. The look she gave the thugs was one of pure contempt and with a simple gesture she called the Klatooinian over to her and he was in front of her in seconds.

"I want the leader escorted out of here by you personally and taken care of," said Marama under her breath. "Do I make myself clear?"

The bulky bouncer only nodded once, seemingly to understand her perfectly. From the tone of voice Manari had the feeling that the leader wasn't going to be seen again. She heard loud thumps and before long, the room turned silent and Marama walked over to them, Elix realising his grip a little.

"You and Elix take the rest of the night off," said Marama. "Your room is still here for you. Elix will escort you there."

"Thanks," said Manari quietly, subtly wiping away a tear that fell.

With an arm around her shoulder, Elix led Manari from the room and together they made their way back to the room allocated to her. Elix opened the door once they got there and Manari walked in, heading straight for the bed and sitting down heavily, watching as Elix closed and locked the door before turning and joining her on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," sighed Manari. "I've been through worse."

"I'm sure," murmured Elix, stroking her hair gently. "Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"No," said Manari straight away. "I want you to make love to me."

There was a moment of silent pause as Elix gave a look of confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Manari assuredly. "I need it. Please."

"Alright," said Elix, rising to his feet.

Manari's amber eyes followed him. The Zabrak turned the lights down to a low setting and went to the refresher, emerging seconds later with a wet cloth in hand. A frown hit Manari's face as she watched him approach and rub the soft, damp material across the stomach, ridding her of the horrible runes Jako had placed on her skin. With it gone, Elix threw the wet cloth to the floor and focused on Manari. The Wroonian pressed her lips together in a thin line as her eyes remained on the cloth. Despite the markings now gone she could still feel the slight tingle of the unique paint that had marked her.

Reaching under her chin, Elix lifted Manari's head, gaining her attention and he pressed their lips together in a gentle but short kiss. Elix then moved to the side of the bed and removed the blankets before getting on the bed. As Manari watched, all she could think about was doing something that would make her forget this and this was one thing that would do it. Something big was needed to forget all that just happened.

Abruptly, Manari was pulled from her thoughts as Elix grabbed her waist from behind and slid her easily up the bed, bringing her back into his arms. Together, they lay against the pillows, their lips locked and their arms around each other in a comforting embrace. Manari knew she was right. This was the perfect aftermath.


End file.
